Cumpleaños de darien
by Serenity selene moon
Summary: Hoy es el cumpleaños de darien, y las chicas le dan una sorpresa a darien, dos pequeñas pelirosadas los visitan


_esta es por el cumpleaños de nuestro amado darien chiba o mamo-chan como quieran llamarlo._

 _Espero les guste._

 **...**

Eran de noche en tokio y la casa tsukino Serena hablaba por telefono con rei

\- rei si estoy segura que le va a gustar no te preocupes - dijo risueña

\- serena te mato si lo olvidas entendido? - dijo amenazador rei

\- rei te recuerdo que es el cumpleaños de MI darien - dijo celosa

\- ya lo se tonta solo lo digo por que siempre te olvidas las cosas! - grito rei

\- hablamos despues rei, bey - dijo y colgo

Mañana seria el cumpleaños de darien y todas las chicas le tenian una sorpresa - sin saber que setsuna les tenía una a ellas - por su cumpleaños.

Serena se fue a dormir, muy contenta por la sorpresa que le tenia a su amado darien.

 **Al dia siguiente**

 **En el departamento de darien**

Darien estaba durmiendo cuando un dulce aroma a cafe hecho lo despierta.

\- mmmm - mientras se movia entre las sabanas, de pronto se levanta de un golpe - si yo estoy en mi camaa quien esta en la cocina? - penso con miedo, si miedo a que serena estuviera wn su cocina, se levanto cuidadosamente sin aser ruido, y se dirio a la cocina, cuando llego su sopresa fue otra

\- hola darien! - dijo emocionada una rini de quince años

\- tu...como….que haces aqui! - dijo shok

\- resulta que no puedo venir a felicitar a mi padre - dijo fingiendo indignación

\- no es eso rini es que me tomastes de sorpresa

\- bueno dejemos eso para despues - dijo seria lo cual sorprendio a darien - hoy yo prepare el desayuno asi que a comer! - dijo emocional, darien se asusto

 **En la casa tsukino**

Serena dormia plácidamente en su cama, de repente luna salta encima de serena

\- serena despierta

\- mmm...cinco minutos mas luna - diho soñolienta mientras se removia entre las sabanas

\- serena ay una niña diciendo que es tu prima - mientras movia a serena

\- seguro es rini - murmuro soñolienta

\- no loes por que esta tenia los ojos azules y no rojos - dijo luna preocupada

\- que! - mientras se levanta de golpe

\- si y esta en la mesa del comedor con tus padres

Serena se levanta y se pone sus pantuflas rápidamente y baja hasta el comedor

\- buenos días mamá, papá - dijo veloz mientras se llevaba a su "prima" hata su cuarto, cuando llegue dejo a la niña en el piso.

\- quien diablos eres? - dijo molesta, estaba sentada en su cama.

\- soy kousagi - dijo orgullosa

 _Tiene el mismo gesto que darien -_ penso serena malhumorada

\- de donde vienes? - dijo

\- no te importa - dijo y giro la cabeza hacia otro lado, estaba con los brazos cruzados

\- claro que importa, te estas haciendo pasar por alguien que no eres

\- no me digas y que va a ser tu noviecito - dijo molestas y burlona

\- mira no te metas con mi príncipe - diho molesta

\- te enojas por que digo la verdad, además creo que no da miedo pues es solo un músico de cuarta - dijo

Serena la mira incrédula, la vei como si estuviera loca

\- mi novio no es músico

\- a no - dijo desconcertada - entonces que es?

\- él esta estudiando para ser el mejor médico del mundo - dijo

\- entonces seiya no es tu novio - murmuró tímidamente

\- no! - dijo risueña - él solo es un amigo!

\- a si es asi dejame presentarme como se debe - dijo con una sonrisa - mi nombre es kousagi chiba tsukino - dojo alegre

\- chiba tsukino! - gritaron luna y artemis la niña solo ascendió

 **Con darien**

Darien iba camino a la universidad y colgada de su brazo iba rini, con in sonrisa

 _Son igualitas llas dos aunque lo nieguen_ \- penso, mientras la miraba u caminaba

\- darien y nos has pensado en casarte? - dijo inocente, darien esa pregunta lo dejo helado, no es que no lo alla pensado todo lo contrario, en realidad solo esperaba el momento adecuado

\- bueno si lo he pensado pero no encuentro el momento - dijo pensativo

Cuando llegaron a la universidad sus amigos lo felicitaron y tambien compañeros.

\- veo que tienes muchos amigos darien

\- si desde que ando con serena soy mas sociables - dijo con una sonrisa

\- ya veo - dijo con un sonrisa sin que darien se diera cuenta, ella seguia colgada de su brazo

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Una hora despues**

Serena corría hacia el departamento de darien a toda velocidad, no habia desayunado por que tuvo que cambiarse y cambiar a la pequeña kousagi, que le habia caido de maravilla,

\- serena tengo hambre - dijo en un puchero triste

\- no es mi culpa kousagi que no hallamos podido desayunar

Llegaron al edificio donde vivia darien y saludaron al porteron y subieron.

 **Con las chicas**

Las ocho sailor's esperaban a la princesa , ya que no podian entrar sin la llave y la unica que tenia copia era ella.

\- les dije que se olvidaria - dijo rei

\- chicas! - se escucho un grito todoss miraron asia el grito y vieron a la princesa.

Serena llego agitada y a su lado la pequeña kousagi mareada

\- serena otra vez tarde - dijo molesta rei

\- perdon pero kousagi saco el carácter de darien - dijo agitada con las manos en las rodillas, siete sailor's se miraron confundidas

\- solo saque el orgullo de papá, el resto lo saque de ti - murmuro molesta y con los cachetes inflados

\- si como no - rodo los ojos

\- bueno cabeza de bombón mejor abre la puerta si

\- claro haruka

Serena abrio la puerta y todas pasaron

 **En la universidad**

Darien daba su examen, mientras rini jugaba con la computadora del maestro, cuando llegaron rini habia impresionado al maestro con un reporte de las células y molesculas, de calculo y tambien de enfermedades mas dificiles de pronunciar.

Darien estana orgulloso por su pequeña, siempre penso que seria igual a serena.

\- bueno el examen acabo - dijo el maestro, todos entregaron el examen y salieron, darien iba a salir con rini - joven chiba podria hablar con la señorita?

\- claro profesor - dijo y salio sin rini

Afuera se encontro con andrew y se fueron al patio

\- andrew ya dimelo qie quieres - dijo

\- solo queria que me ayudaras con un trabajo - dijo lo que tengo que hacer por mi novia - penso deprimido

Andrew y lita se habian hachi novios semanas despues de la batalla con galaxia.

\- no puedo ya prometi salir con alguien

\- darien! - se escucho y de pronto darien casi pierde el equilibrio por que rini se habia lanzado a él

\- rini que bueno que ya vinistes - dijo con una sonrisa

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nueve de la noche**

Darien entraba por la puerta de su departamento con unas bolsas de tiendas de ropa, cuando entra las luces se prenden

\- feliz cumpleaños! - gritaron todos

Darien sorprendió mira a todos, estaban sus amigos de la universidad, las chicas, andrew, serena y lo que lo sorprendió una niña parecida a rini pero con los chonguitos en forma de corazón

\- gracias a todos en verdad

\- darien, feliz cumpleaños - dijo serena el voltio y la vio, llevaba un vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo hasta el muslo con escote corazon con tacones negros, su cabello lo tenia en una coleta y estaba maquillada ligeramente, en sus manos tenia un pastel con veintiun velas encendidas

\- que esperas pide un deseo darien - lo apresuro serena

Deseo tener muchos hijos con serena - penso y luego soplo las velas, todos aplaudieron

Rini estaba sentada comiendo y riendo las locuras que habia en la fiesta

\- es muy divertido verdad hermana

\- kousagi que haces aqui? - dijo sorprendida

\- mamá y papá me dejaron venir por mi cumpleaños - dijo tiernamente

\- a ti nadie te puede negar nada verdad - dijo divertida, la pequela rio

Todos se divertian en la fiesta, los muchachos tomaban y bailaban con la chicas, serena y darien habian salido al balcon a ver la ciudad

\- feliz cumpleaños mi amor - dijo serena

\- gracias, sabes rini esta aqui - dijo con una sonrisa

\- si andrew vino con el chisme - dijo graciosa - darien saben despues tenemos que reprochar a rini - dijo seria

\- por que? - dijo confundida

\- por que no nos dijo que tenia una hermanita - dijo molesta, darien la alzo y beso dulcemente

 _Mi deseo se cumplió tengo otra hija con mi serena_ \- penso feliz

\- sabe este fue un dia muy loco

\- mejor dicho fue un cumpleaños loco - dijo risueña darien

* * *

 **Feliz cumpleaños mamo-chan**

 **Esperó les alla gustado mis queridas lectoras.**

 **Las quiero a todas y un abrazo todas.**


End file.
